


Kisses Are Like Real Estate

by Jigglypuff Gay (Mayasato)



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: BUSINESS LESBIANS, Fluff, Kissing, Movie Night, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-08 05:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15236034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayasato/pseuds/Jigglypuff%20Gay
Summary: It's all about location.Hopefully will grow into a collection of kiss mini-fics!





	1. A Kiss on the Head

Vera flipped effortlessly through her pages of contacts and reports, her sharp nails rapping on the library desk rhythmically. Running a conglomerate like hers wasn’t easy, though she liked to think she did a bang-up job making it look that way. She’d been at it for hours, crossing out names to assassinate and highlighting profitable branches to keep a tighter leash on. 

Suddenly, she felt cold hands on her shoulders, and a chin sitting on top of her own head. She looked up to see Vicky peering down at her worriedly. She frowned. “Did you need something?”

Vicky pouted in an exaggerated way so pathetic that it was cute again. “I just wanted to check on you,” she said. “It’s three AM, you should go to sleep.”

“I’m not tired.” One of her snakes let out a tiny yawn from her left.

Vicky giggled, reaching out to the culprit. “Well, this little cutie certainly is,” she cooed, scratching the snake under its chin. Vera felt a small shiver of pleasure at having her hair played with. She felt Vicky peck a tiny kiss onto the top of its head, and heard her squeal when a few other snakes reached out at the chance to get some attention from their mistress’s girlfriend.

“Ooohh, babies!” Vicky gushed, peppering kisses wherever she could. The snakes were giving her little kisses back with their tongues, because even though that was their way of smelling things, they did understand the basic concept of humanoid affection. The temptation of kissing Vicky with her own mouth was becoming unbearable.

She huffed. “Vicky, please. I have workers trying to unionize in Tartarus.”

“Just offer the leaders management positions in other locations and come to beeeeed,” Vicky whined, still holding several snakes to her cheek.

She paused, pen hovering over paper. Vicky had, as usual, made an incredible suggestion. If the leaders of the union were appeased and sent away, the whole movement would be broken up! She eagerly scribbled down a note. “You’re the most business effective girlfriend in the world,” she said in awe. “I’ll just make a call to my contact and—“

“Babe, nooooooo,” Vicky wailed. She snatched the cell phone away and held it out of her reach. “Bed now. Business tomorrow.” For good measure, she planted one firm kiss atop her girlfriend’s head. “Please?”

Vera sighed as she felt the rest of the fight drain out of her body. “Fine. You’ve defeated my tireless work drive.”

She let Vicky be the big spoon that night, and slept comfortably nestled under her girlfriend’s chin, dreaming of quelled rebellions and stupidly extravagant billionaire weddings.


	2. A Kiss on the Neck

Even after accepting the cliché of high school romance into his heart, Liam still refused to let go of his derision for the mainstream. If they were going to do a movie date (which, Liam pointed out repeatedly, was not a “movie date,” but a private film screening plus discussion with someone who just happened to be his boyfriend,) they were only going to watch the weirdest, most under-funded, film-student’s fever dream of a movie there was.

“It’s an anti-erotic retelling of the secret fourth Fifty Shades of Gray movie, Fourfty Shades,” Liam explained giddily as he deactivated all of his anti-malware software on his laptop and pulled up the website. “It technically hasn’t even been conceptualized yet, but the Coven owed me a favor. This is as good as it gets.”

Oz nodded along. God, he really hoped it got at least a little bit better than this.

Not even five minutes in, he was already confused. The main couple, Anabella and Christward, were just staring into each other’s eyes from across a breakfast nook while the sound of a clock ticking got progressively faster. Oz looked over to Liam to find him sporting his famously unreadable aloof media consumption face.

He sighed. So he was in it for the long haul. He slung an arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders and scooted in, so at least he’d get some cuddle time while zoning out for two hours. Liam gratified him by resting his own head atop Oz’s.

Oz drifted for a bit like this, weaving the shadows of his fingers through Liam’s hair and trying not to listen to the weird dissonant wind chime noises that occurred whenever the camera focused on Anabella’s chest. It was almost nice, until Liam jolted up in his seat and shrieked, knocking them out of their cuddling session.

“What?! She’s supposed to be a vampire?! Nobody told me there was cultural appropriation in this!” he yelled in indignation. Oz turned to the screen to see Anabella sporting some party-store vampire fangs and covered in body glitter. “She’s not even purple!” screeched Liam, gesticulating wildly.

“There were vampires in the original Twilight,” Oz pointed out softly, trying to calm the other man down with more stroking of his hair. Liam gave him a blank look. “Fifty Shades was originally Twilight fan fiction…?” Oz elaborated.

Liam frowned and sunk back into the couch. “I had the entire Twilight pop culture phenomenon professionally erased from my brain after the fact.”

Oz laughed, “Oh, so you had no idea what you were going into here.”

“I was enjoying it until they started throwing around cliché stereotypes!” Liam resumed his gesturing at the screen. “Look, now she’s gonna bite his neck and turn him into a vampire, too.”

Sure enough, she did. 

“Why does everyone assume it has to be the neck? I got bitten on the arm. I know a guy who got bitten on the dick.”

Oz laughed freely, leaning in towards Liam’s neck. “What like, to turn him into a vampire, or just in general?” Slowly, but with force, he pressed the shadows of his face into the flesh of Liam’s neck, an imitation of the sort of smothering bite-kiss cliché movie vampires might use.

“Both, actually, but—eyeaugh!” Liam yelped, jumping away on the couch. Oz laughed uncontrollably at the reaction, half-heartedly extending his form to try and pull his boyfriend back towards him. Liam batted the shadowy tendrils away easily, pouting.

“I don’t like vampire stereotypes any more when they’re being carried out by you, Oz,” he grumbled.

“Aww, am I not allowed to give my boyfriend neck kisses?” Oz whined, laughing still.

“It’s a stereotype,” Liam repeated.

Oz leaned back in, ignoring Liam’s disgruntled expression. “Yeah, but I’m not a vampire.” He pointed at the blank plane of his face, where his lips would be. “I don’t even have a mouth.”

Liam grumbled. Oz leaned in closer once more. “Liam,” he prodded, nosing again at his neck, while Liam tried to tuck it away under his chin. “Liam, let me spoil you.”

Liam slowly gave up his resolve as Oz nuzzled his way closer, and eventually resorted to dirty tactics like tickling. Eventually, he was entirely in Liam’s lap, face buried in the crook of his collarbone and pressing gentle ghosts of kisses into the skin there. It was… really nice, admittedly. 

“You tell nobody about this,” Liam acquiesced, craning his face further away to hide the deep purple of his blush.

“I’m going to tell everyone about this,” Oz insisted, and laughed loudly when Liam squawked in indignation.


End file.
